MENTA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: FemSlash. HJEV. Lembro-me de ti porque cheiravas a menta. Não sei se era natural, ou se simplesmente cheiravas a menta porque mascavas uma pastilha de menta. O que eu sei é que eu gostava desse cheiro. Caramba, Emmeline, porque tinhas de ser tu?


**Menta**

Lembro-me de ti porque cheiravas a menta.

A tua capa cheirava a menta, a tua túnica cheirava a menta, o teu hálito cheirava a menta, a tua varinha cheirava a menta, o teu toque cheirava a menta. Tu _eras_ menta.

Não sei se era natural, ou se simplesmente cheiravas a menta porque mascavas uma pastilha de menta. O que eu sei é que eu gostava desse cheiro.

Eu _gosto_, ainda.

Neste momento, vagueio pelos corredores sombrios do Quartel-general. Sozinha. É noite, está frio.

Chove.

Todos estão na cozinha, a conversar. Voldemort e Harry ainda são temas… Porém, o ministério tem ganhado importância. Fudge foi substituído por Rufus Scrimgeour. Não sei qual deles é pior. Scrimgeour tem inteligência e a postura para liderar, mas falta-lhe tomates para actuar sozinho. Não deve faltar muito para se ajoelhar ante Albus ou Harry.

Suspiro.

Pesadamente, cansadamente, dolorosamente.

Ultimamente, ando a suspirar muito.

São saudades de ti.

Do teu sorriso, dos teus toques, dos teus abraços, das tuas curvas e, ainda mais importante, do teu fantástico e exótico cheiro a menta.

Caramba, Emmeline, porque tinhas de ser tu?

_Porque não eu?! _

Substituíste-me… Não devias ter feito isso, Emmeline… Se não tivesses feito isso, estarias viva. E eu também, provavelmente. Eu sempre me safei melhor em campo do que tu. Tu eras apenas uma Curandeira com complexo de herói.

Impulsiva, indomável, impertinente.

Tão diferente de mim…

Talvez fosse pela nossa divergência de personalidades que nos completávamos tão bem. Talvez fosse pelas nossas personalidades contrárias que éramos _únicas_.

Devia ter sido eu, Emmeline. Devia ter sido eu a morrer naquela noite, Emmeline. Não tu, meu amor.

"Hestia…"

"Que foi?"

"Sinto muito…"

Kingsley sempre foi sensível. Foi o nosso parceiro, sempre. Entrámos os três, ao mesmo tempo, na Academia.

Lembras-te, Emmeline?

Estavas vestida de verde naquele dia e o teu cabelo brilhava como oiro… Tinhas uma nódoa no top branco, de gelado de menta.

_Menta. _

_Menta._

Sempre _menta_.

Também estavas a mascar menta quando discutimos a sério.

Eu não concordava com a tua entrada na Ordem da Fénix. Naqueles tempos, eu não confiava em Dumbledore. Nunca confiara, de facto, talvez por ter pertencido à casa que tanto fora injustiçada e cujo desprezo fora fomentado de forma directa, sem nunca Dumbledore ter feito nada. Mas, com o tempo, aprendi a confiar e reconheço que é um grande feiticeiro.

"Hestia…"

"Deveria ter sido eu…"

Kingsley não sabe o que dizer, evidentemente. É sensível, é atencioso, é prestável, … Os seus conselhos, contudo, necessitam de ser treinados.

"Hestia…"

"Preferia ficar sozinha…"

Kingsley vai-se embora.

Eu fico sozinha.

Lá fora, está lua quarto minguante.

Lembro-me que era a tua lua favorita.

_Suspiro_.

E torno a suspirar.

E quando levo as mãos aos lábios, colhendo as primeiras lágrimas que choro após a tua morte, Emmeline, reconheço em mim o teu cheiro a menta.

E as saudades apertam.

E eu suspiro.

Porque é o que vou fazer até que a morte me abraçasse: suspirar.

E lembrar-me de como eras maravilhosa, e de como cheiravas a menta.

_Fim_

* * *

_Olá a todos!_

_Só queria dizer que não estou morta, não!_

_Estou muito ocupada, mas vou regressar dentro de breve. Na quinta-feira, à noite, vou entrar de novo na rotina!_

_Acho que não existe nenhuma fanfic deste casal no FFN. De facto, este casal é um casal que me está a causar grande entusiasmo. Eu gosto muito da Hestia e da Emmeline e, enquanto estava a trabalhar num grande Projecto, ocorreu-me colocá-las como shipper. _

_Espero que gostem, de qualquer forma. _

_Oh, e todos os personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Mas isso todos nós sabemos, não é?_

_Alguém já leu os contos de Beedle, o Bardo? Gostaria de saber se são bons…_

_Bom, não vou alongar mais isto…_

_Beijinhos, _

_Pan_


End file.
